1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for simulatedly and visually displaying a processing result of each process to be carried out for an image or an output sheet by a printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In case that an original is copied, the post-processing, such as the processing in which the mark indicating “confidential” or the like is synthesized as a watermark, the folding, the binding, the punching or the like, is often carried out for the printed sheet. In case that such an additional processing is carried out, a user normally sets the additional processing via an operation panel of a printing apparatus. However, before the printing, it is difficult for the user to correctly estimate the finish state of the printed matter to be prepared in accordance with the set additional processing. For example, it is difficult to correctly recognize the overlap between the stable position or the punch hole and the printed character or the printed image and the positional relation therebetween.
Therefore, an image forming apparatus for reading an original by using a scanner and for preparing a preview image indicating the finish state in which the post-processing, such as the punching, is carried out for the sheet on which the read image is printed, to display the preview image on an operation panel, has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-70835).
Further, a system comprising an image forming apparatus for outputting the printed matter in which the AR (Augmented Reality) tag for designating a predetermined image registered in a server is added to a basic original, and a portable terminal for picking up the image of the printed matter, is disclosed. In the above system, the portable terminal which picks up the image of the printed matter obtains the image (for example, a map or the like) related to the AR tag added to the printed matter from the server and the AR display of the obtained image is carried out by overlapping the obtained image around the AR tag in the image which is picked up (for example, See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-026922).
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-70835, in order to display the preview image of the finish state, it is necessary to read the original by using the scanner. As a result, the troublesome task is caused. Further, because the preview image is displayed on a small screen of the operation panel, it is difficult to confirm the correct finish state.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-026922, only the image related to the AR tag is displayed by carrying out the AR display in which the image is overlapped around the AR tag. When the printed matter is inclined, the angle of the print matter and the angle of the image are misaligned. Therefore, even though the above technology is applied and the AR display is carried out by overlapping the image of the finish state with the sheet, the angle of the sheet and the angle of the image are misaligned when the sheet is not held in a correct posture. As a result, it is not possible to correctly confirm the finish state by using the AR display.